


hands on me

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: kageyama and iwachan are college boyfriends who love spending time alone on the weekends. mostly canoodling and smoochin :)





	hands on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> a little gift for my toffee~

Kageyama loves lazy weekends where he can stay up late at night curled against his perfect boyfriend. Sometimes the movie on TV is funny, interesting, something able to hold his attention. But other times, he’d much rather spend time being with Iwaizumi than staring at whatever is on the screen.

 

Sometimes he has to work for Iwaizumi’s attention. Kageyama has on short shorts today, and nothing underneath, leaving little to the imagination. He drapes one bare leg over one of Iwaizumi’s, pressed to his side.

 

He waits, arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, for him to notice. Sometimes Iwaizumi can tell, sometimes he can’t. Maybe Iwaizumi likes to play hard to get. But Kageyama is very persistent when he wants something, and he keeps pushing until he gets it or if he sees his boyfriend is uncomfortable. 

 

But Iwaizumi’s rough hand comes to rest on Kageyama’s thigh;  _ oh, he knows. _ “Bored?” Comes his gruff voice, his free hand snaking to wrap around Kageyama’s waist.

 

“Mhm.” Kageyama nods simply, pressing closer and tilting his head up. He stares at Iwaizumi like he’s sharing deep secrets telepathically. And sometimes, Iwaizumi understands. Kageyama licks his lips once, waiting, and Iwaizumi doesn’t feel like playing games today. 

 

They come together slowly, each waiting and pressing forward and sharing soft gazes before their lips finally meet, light and slow. It starts as a simple press of lips, just feeling bare skin against one another. Iwaizumi’s hand slides of Kageyama’s thigh, and slides back down to his knee. Kageyama keens.

 

Iwaizumi parts the other’s lips with his tongue, gently sweeping across his pink pout before slipping in to meet Kageyama’s own. And Kageyama practically melts into it, a soft sigh somewhere in the back of his throat as he greets the kiss eagerly.

 

Kageyama eventually shifts his leg, straddling Iwaizumi’s thigh in an attempt to be closer. Iwaizumi leans back to accommodate the slight change, his hands roaming over Kageyama’s body, searching for bare skin before resting on his hips. He slides fingers underneath Kageyama’s shirt, thumbs playing with the waistband of Kageyama’s very short shorts.

 

“You love teasing me, Tobio?” Iwaizumi breathes, nuzzling the other’s cheek and kissing along his jaw. 

 

“I want to be good for you.” Kageyama sighs, tilting his head and resting it on Iwaizumi’s forehead. 

 

Iwaizumi chuckles as he kisses his way along Kageyama’s neck. “You’re always good for me.” His thumbs slide just under the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts, rubbing small circles into his pale skin. Kageyama sighs softly with each movement and each kiss, murmuring Iwaizumi’s name ever so softly.

 

Kageyama’s leg finally slides over so he’s fully straddling Iwaizumi and facing him head on. He rests his hands on broad shoulders. He noses at Iwaizumi’s chin, coaxing his head to tilt up. And once Iwaizumi does so, using the couch as support, Kageyama wraps his lips around Iwaizumi’s throat. 

 

He kisses and sucks gently, just eager to taste him. And when Iwaizumi hums, Kageyama can feel it on his lips. “Hajime.” Kageyama sighs breathlessly, kissing down and around to the side of his neck where he bites hard. Iwaizumi hisses, but lets Kageyama mark him up. The bite is followed by soothing kisses and loud sucking. He doesn’t mind letting his boyfriend mark him up.

 

“I’m all yours, Tobio.” Iwaizumi exhales, closing his eyes and focusing on Kageyama’s lips on his skin, groaning when it hits a pleasant nerve just right. His hands slide back to Kageyama’s thighs again, roaming everywhere he can reach. Iwaizumi smoothes his palms over the curve of his boyfriend’s ass, giving a gentle squeeze before sliding back to his thighs again.

 

Kageyama whimpers and sits back up, red lips swollen and pink cheeks.  _ Beautiful, _ Iwaizumi thinks, a slight smile on his lips before Kageyama captures it with his own, sealing their kiss once more. 

 

But as time passes and their lips ache, Kageyama pulls away, breathing heavy as he finally lays his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, body sliding down and pressing fully on his boyfriend. “You still want to watch the movie, Tobio?”

 

“No.” Kageyama sighs, closing his eyes. “I just want you, Hajime.” He nuzzles Iwaizumi’s clothed chest, making himself comfortable. “Don’t take your hands off me…” He pleads, voice soft and sweet. “They feel nice...your hands....”

 

Iwaizumi sucks in a sharp breath. “I won’t leave you.” One hand slides to rest comfortable on Kageyama’s back, keeping him close and not letting them to part. “Go to sleep.” Iwaizumi coaxes with a soft voice. “I’ll carry you to bed later.”

 

Kageyama nods softly, already drifting off. There’s no better place to fall asleep than Iwaizumi’s arms. No one makes him feel more comfortable, more  _ safe,  _ more at ease like Iwaizumi does. He’s very grateful to call that man his own. And he’s even happier to be called  _ his. _ “Love...you…” Kageyama whispers quietly.

 

Iwaizumi chuckles a little. “Love you too, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
